


VIP, Drinks On Me

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Bunny Costume, Cock Slut, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fishnets, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, stripper mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: A request on my Discord server for Mammon x Everyone with free reign...Which means Stripper!Mammon ;)Mammon sneaks out at night to go to his job at the strip club that just opened up but he forgot to hide the flyer for the establishment. Lucifer, looking through his room for find where he might be, finds the flyer and everyone else ends up tagging along with him to drag Mammon back from the club. They were not prepared for their brother turning out to be one of the dancers instead of a customer, so they rent a room in the back with him to get some answers and things get steamy.Hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave feedback, it always helps :)PS: I'm so sorry for such a long wait time in between fics, between college and my job, it's a bit hard to find the motivation to sit down and write something. I hope you can all understand if things get slow and there's a couple weeks to a month in between fics!
Relationships: Asmodeus/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 318





	VIP, Drinks On Me

Lucifer’s night had started out the way it usually did, with him checking on Mammon to ensure that his supposed ‘brother’ wasn’t getting into too much trouble. He’d gone to the archdemon’s door and gave it a knock. The eldest brother waited a moment, his arms crossed as he impatiently waited for Mammon to open his bedroom door. More than a minute passed, which was rather odd, and Mammon hadn’t shown his face. Lucifer knocked once more, but when the door didn’t swing open, the Avatar of Pride’s anger spiked. If Mammon wasn’t in his room, that meant he was off getting into trouble.

Pushing open the door, Lucifer flicked on the light switch and took in the pig stein before him. Mammon was never the cleanliest, but his room was never this dirty. Clothes littered the floor of the room so much so that you’d have no idea that the room was actually carpeted in the finest material in all of the Devildom. Lucifer walked over pile after pile of items Mammon accumulated, his face scrunching up in disgust as he walked over to Mammon’s bedside table. Mammon had an awful habit of leaving his notepad of scam ideas in the top drawer of the end table and Lucifer knew it.

This time, however, there was no need for Lucifer to rifle through Mammon’s possessions. Right on top of the mahogany end table was a flyer for a gentleman’s club, if you could even call it that. Who was Lucifer kidding? Knowing Mammon, it was the seediest strip club in all of the Devildom. In true disappointed Lucifer fashion, his gloved hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He’d have to take time out of his busy schedule to collect his brother in the hopes that Mammon hadn’t spent every last cent he had.

Lucifer had been drafting a plan when the sound of Levi’s angry jabbering pulled him from his thoughts. From what Lucifer could decipher, Mammon had ‘borrowed’ money from Levi again and the Avatar of Envy was on his was to collect his debts. The angry banging at the door to Mammon’s bedroom door followed by a slew of insults signaled the demon’s arrival. Giving a pointed sigh, Lucifer trudged through the layers of clothes and valuables once more to open the door. Levi’s surprised expression at seeing Lucifer instead of Mammon was almost worth the trouble. …Almost.

“What exactly is it that you think you’re doing?” Levi could hear the tiredness in Lucifer’s voice as he spoke. Feeling embarrassed at causing more trouble for his older brother, a slight blush covered his cheeks and one of his hands came up to hide his face like the tsundere he is.

“I-I was looking for Mammon…” Levi murmured out, his voice almost so nonexistent that Lucifer had to lean in slightly and invade his brother’s personal bubble to hear him.

“Ahh so we’re in the same boat. Lucky for us, he’s not the smartest…” Lucifer told Levi, his hand coming up to dangle the flyer to the strip club in the younger demon’s face.

Levi followed the sway of the paper back and forth, trying to read what exactly was on it. He’d caught a few words and based on the clip art, Levi could tell what kind of place it was. His face burned even hotter once he realized it was a strip club. A seedy hole in the wall crawling with 3D girls in skimpy ‘clothes’ that would follow him around and offer him dance after dance. His brain went through just about every possible scenario that could happen, but Levi really wanted to go with Lucifer to see the look on Mammon’s face. Weighing his options, Levi decided that seeing Mammon fall apart at the seams at being caught spending all his Grimm was worth the unwanted female attention.

“I’m coming with,” Levi mumbled out. His face burned hotly at the little chuckle that left Lucifer’s mouth.

“The more the merrier I guess.”

With that being said, Lucifer read the flyer once one before he folded up the flimsy piece of paper and tucked it in his back pocket. The pair walked through the halls of the House of Lamentation only to stumble on Asmo and Satan deep in conversation. From what the two older brothers could hear, the latest episode of the murder mystery the fourth and fifth born watched together did not go the way Asmo would have wanted.

“It was obviously the brunette! Ugh I cannot believe they would pin the whole thing on the pretty blonde. I get that we have more fun, but c’mon!” Asmo huffed out, his head falling on Satan’s shoulder as the Avatar of Wrath pretended to listen to his brother’s trivial complaints. His brother’s pause in his gripe about the previous episode pulled Satan’s attention back at the matter at hand.

Asmo had stopped complaining to flit over to Levi and Lucifer. The two looked as though they were headed somewhere even with it being so late in the evening. Levi having accompanied Lucifer in such a late outing was even more intriguing and Satan, ever the detective, could only guess that it had something to do with Mammon breaking his strict curfew.

“Where’s he gone this time?” Satan’s monotone voice broke the flittering of Asmo’s pestering. The two younger brothers watched as Lucifer dug in his back pocket to produce the evidence Mammon had left. At seeing such a bright piece of paper, Asmo snatched the flyer from Lucifer’s hands to read it.

“Oooohhh! That sly dog!” Asmo cooed out, his voice already giving away that he would be joining the brigade to bust Mammon. “I can’t wait to see who caught his eye!” The demon jumped up and down in excitement and hugged the flyer close to his chest.

Lucifer couldn’t help the pointed sigh that made its way past his lips. Of course the Avatar of Lust would want to join them in going to a strip club, but the eldest was curious as to why Satan was packing up his book and standing in the huddle with them. As if sensing his brother’s curiosity, Satan let out a little chuckle and shook his head in amusement.

“I do enjoy the pleasures of the flesh myself brother,” Satan teased, his eyes flashing with a bit of mirth at Lucifer’s expense.

“Well if you all are going, we might as well invite the Twins too!”

Though Lucifer was being sarcastic, Asmo took his words seriously and soon enough, Beel and Belphie had joined the party to bust Mammon. With his five brothers in tow, Lucifer set out to the address on the flyer.

* * *

The smell of smoke, alcohol, and sweat assaulted the six brothers’ senses as soon as they walked into the building. Once their presence was known in the building, succubus after succubus swarmed the brothers to try and sway one or two of them into getting a dance. Lucifer, however, was more interested in getting in and out than staying for the appetites of the flesh. Asmo had tried many times to break away from the group in order to hound the succubi and give them tips about how to draw in more men, but Lucifer’s pointed glare kept the Avatar of Lust from straying too far.

The six brothers searched every inch of the strip club with no luck in finding Mammon. Somehow, even in their failed mission, Asmo had convinced everyone to sit at a table and relax for a moment. The main act of the night was going to come on stage soon and the entire group, minus Lucifer was curious to see what exactly all the hype was surrounding her. It seemed they arrived just in time because as soon as the six of them sat down, the lights dimmed, and the emcee came over the speakers of the club.

“Welcome demons and demonesses! I hope you’ve all enjoyed our entertainers thus far, but it’s time for the act you’ve all been waiting for! Put your talons together for…MAMMONEY!!”

As soon as the hostess finished speaking, the lights lining the peninsula style stage trained on the rising curtain. The six brothers looked between them at the name of the dancer, their expressions all equally as confused. All of the occupants in the club hollered and cheered, the sounds of clapping drowning out the music that started to play. The figure that was slowly revealed took away the breath of each brother. There he was: Mammon, clad in a half buttoned white dress shirt, a pair of black slacks, suspenders, bunny ears, a pair of stilettos, and his signature sunglasses.

The beginning notes of a song from the Human Realm quieted the crowd down almost immediately, the demons all giving the archdemon on stage their full attention. As each beat of the song played, Mammon sauntered up the pole near the edge of the stage. His hands came up to slide the straps of his suspenders to fall from his shoulders and hung enticingly to frame his ass that was hugged oh so right in the trousers he wore.

_Yeah, breakfast at Tiffany's and bottles of bubbles  
Girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble  
Lashes and diamonds, ATM machines  
Buy myself all of my favorite things_

The deafening sound of the music was the only thing the brothers could hear as they watched Mammon divested himself of his button up to throw the article of clothing into the crowd. A sea of demons fought for a moment over the article of clothing before the victor, a young incubus, held the now tattered piece of clothing above his head in excitement. Mammon offered said incubus a little wink before he stuck his tongue out, his teeth coming to bite the wet muscle teasingly. He wrapped one hand around the silver pole and walked around the circumference of it to survey the crowd, his swaying to the beat of the song.

_Been through some bad shit, I should be a sad bitch  
Who woulda thought it'd turn me to a savage?  
Rather be tied up with calls and not strings  
Write my own checks like I write what I sing, yeah_

Mammon backed himself up against the pole and undulated his hips on beat as the song continued, his confidence spiking as he saw Grimm and Demon Vouchers being thrown on stage. His over hand came down to trace down his chest, his head bobbing to the beat and his lips mouthing the words.

_My wrist, stop watchin', my neck is flossy  
Make big deposits, my gloss is poppin'  
You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it  
I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it_

As the tempo of the song sped up, Mammon sprang into action. One hand went to grip at the pole above his head and he quickly strode around the pole once more before jumping to bring his hips his head and his legs starfished out, so the pole was in between them. The crowd cheered him on as Mammon got into his groove. His other hand came down grip at the pole as he righted himself and sat about halfway up the pole, his body staying in place by the strong grip of thighs. As the part of the verse continued, Mammon reached a hand into his messy white locks to ruffle at his hair. He finally let his body slide down the pole to kneel at the base of it and bump his hips to the tempo while his hands explored his tanned skin.

_I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it  
I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it  
You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it  
I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it_

_Wearing a ring, but ain't gon' be no "Mrs."  
Bought matching diamonds for six of my bitches  
I'd rather spoil all my friends with my riches  
Think retail therapy my new addiction_

The song slowed back down and so did Mammon. He’d swung his body around to face the pole before he allowed his body to fall back until he was laying against the cold stage. Mammon licked his seductively as he looked the lesser demon in front of him in the eyes. She’d let out a little gasp and blushed as she offered him a stack of Demon Vouchers. The Avatar of Greed offered the poor demon a smirk before opening his mouth to accept the vouchers. She put the little stack in between his teeth and gasped when he bit down on them to take the currency from her.

Mammon flipped his body back over and rose his body to sit on his haunches before taking the Vouchers from his mouth to tuck them in his back pocket. He’d lifted his body from the ground to spin once more around the pole. He’d hopped up one more time to wrap his thighs around the post, pulling his body upward to climb higher along the length of the metal.

_Whoever said money can't solve your problems  
Must not have had enough money to solve 'em  
They say, "Which one?" I say, "Nah, I want all of 'em"  
Happiness is the same price as red bottoms_

The song once more increasing in tempo gave Mammon the signal to speed up his movements once more. He pulled his body away from the pole, the veins on his forearms showing from straining due to having to use all his strength to keep himself from falling. Once more, he swung his legs over his head, but this time he slowly slid down until his back hit the cool tile of the stage.

_My smile is beamin', my skin is gleamin'  
The way it shine, I know you've seen it  
I bought a crib just for the closet  
Both his and hers, I want it, I got it, yeah_

_I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it  
I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it  
You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it  
I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it_

Mammon walked the length of the stage, his hips swaying seductively and drawing in everyone’s eyes to track his movements. He’d made it to the curtain that was pulled to the side when he came out and traced the velvet of it. At the little beat that passed, Mammon took a deep breath before he quickly took off his sunglasses and threw them into the crowd before he ripped his pants from his body, revealing a pair of black mesh booty shorts and bunny tail to the crowd.

The reaction was nothing but positive. It went from a collective gasp to the many demons cat calling and shouting out just how good Mammon looked. He gave the crowd a little wink that let them know that he was aware just how amazing he was and continued his act through the last verse of the song.

Lucifer and his brothers were stunned by the entire show. Levi couldn’t take his eyes off of Mammon’s movements and he watched with great interest as his older brother continued to sway and move to the music. Asmo was the most surprised by the show Mammon was putting on for the crowd. He’d taken out his phone as soon as he saw it was really Mammon and started to record the show his older brother was putting on for research purposes. Everyone else sat in stunned silence, sans Lucifer of course. The Morningstar sat there in quiet, passive rage. He’d watched Mammon move with such great intensity that Satan could practically feel his older brother’s wrath bringing out his own. The blonde looked to his older brother and noticed a prominent vein popping out on Lucifer’s neck and temple.

Mammon was none the wiser to his brothers’ presence as he neared the conclusion of his set. Unbeknownst to the demon shaking his assets on stage, the hostess for the night approached his brothers’ table with a coy smile.

“Good evening gentleman!” She shouted over the sounds of Mammon’s screaming fans and the thrum of the music, but they could barely hear what she was saying. “Enjoying the show? Mammoney really knows how to please a crowd!” Though her words were light, Belphie, who was closest to her, could tell there was a secret meaning behind her words.

“He’s amazing! I never knew the idiot had it in him!” Asmo chirped out, his eyes twinkling with delight as he addressed the woman.

“I’m so happy the Avatar of Lust is impressed! I could get you closer if you wish…” Her words clicked for Belphie. She was trying to sell them on a private room in the back with one of the dancers.

“Would I ever!” Asmo spoke excitedly and rose from his seat in an instant.

“No Asmo, she’s just trying to get money out of us,” Lucifer spoke up from the other end of the table, a gloved hand coming up to grab his younger brother by the forearm to stop him from going anywhere.

“Oh come on Lucy, you’re such a buzz kill. Besides…we could get a room with Mammon…” Asmo’s words were accompanied by a knowing smirk. His words had piqued everyone’s interest at the table, including Lucifer. The eldest took his eyes off his brother gyrating his hips on stage to regard the woman coldly.

“How much?” His words were monotone and barely audible due to the commotion of Mammon’s further state of undress. The hostess, feeling intimidated and threatened from two simple words, gave an awkward chuckle.

“Uhhh well you see…Mammoney normally doesn’t take clients unless they’re…high…profile…” Her words fizzled out and she could feel six sets of eyes staring into her soul as she spoke. These were the most high-profile clients that ever graced their establishment so of course Mammon would see them. Plus they were family. “Haha silly me…I can err lead you to the back and find a suitable room.”

With a little bow, the hostess led the brothers through the crowd of adoring demons, a few of them whispering amongst themselves as they recognized the archdemons. Their attention, however, was quickly taken back by Mammon as he finished up his set.

_Yeah, my receipts, be lookin' like phone numbers  
If it ain't money, then wrong number  
Black card is my business card_

Mammon picked up a pile of Vouchers from the stage and spread them out to fan himself with the flimsy paper, spurring another round of cries from the crowd. Throwing the Vouchers to rain down around him, Mammon gyrated his hips once more, pulling out less exhausting moves as he felt his stamina decreasing.

_The way it be settin' the tone for me  
I don't mean to brag, but I be like, "Put it in the bag, " yeah  
When you see them racks, they stacked up like my ass, yeah_

Hearing his cue in the song, Mammon showed his back to the crowd once more and bent over at the waist, his head peeking through his legs to address the crowd. The demon always loved to pull the move out to show off just how flexible he was. Winking at the crowd once more, he’d given his ass a spank to spur the patrons into throwing more money at him, which they did. Mammon righted his body once more and danced to the music, offering those closest to the stage a sultry expression.

_Make it all back in one loop, give me the loot  
Never mind, I got the juice  
Nothing but net when we shoot  
Look at my neck, look at my jet  
Ain't got enough money to pay me respect  
Ain't no budget when I'm on the set  
If I like it, then that's what I get, yeah_

_I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it  
I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it  
You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it  
I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it_

Giving the crowd one last sway of his hips, Mammon walked back to the curtain to leave the stage, but not before blowing a kiss to everyone who stayed for his set. Cheers and whistles sounded from the sea of demons and Mammon felt a rush of adrenaline flood his system at the adoration he felt from them. They loved him, they really loved him.

He’d walked from the stage to the dressing room, receiving a few high fives from his fellow dancers on his way for a job well done. The Avatar of Greed had just sat down at his vanity to get ready for his next set when the hostess came up to him in what he thought would be his usual congratulations and information about how much he made.

“Amazing work Mammoney! Another successful show as usual…” As she spoke, Mammon could tell there was something she was holding back from him. He’d given her a look that conveyed his impatience at what she was really there for. “Okay you got me…you’ve been booked for a private room at the back with some very high-profile clients.”

“Clients? As in plural?” Mammon’s eyebrow shot into his hairline, the gears in his churning as he thought about just who it might be that booked him.

“Yes and they paid 60,000 Grimm for your time, so I would suggest you put on your best corset for your private dance.” The hostess’ voice was sickly sweet as she spoke. She needed Mammon to just play along with it since this was the biggest payout their club had ever had.

With a roll of his eyes, Mammon waved the infernal woman away from him so he could get ready. He’d given himself a once over in the mirror, noticing that his makeup hadn’t smudged during his dance, but he had worked up quite the sweat. He touched up his eyeliner and wiped away the salty moisture that had formed on his forehead before readjusting his bunny ears. The bunny tail plug he wore stayed in place as he removed his mesh booty shorts to replace them with a pair of fishnet tights, the material hugging his legs almost too perfectly.

Going over to his rack of stage outfits, Mammon picked out a plain black body suit that zipped up the front. He’d pulled out another pair of his signature sunglasses from a drawer that housed multiple pairs just like it before ruffling a hand through his hair to give it that messy look. He always loved the sex appeal of his hair looking like he just had a good fuck. Mammon gave himself once last little once over and sprayed a couple squirts of cologne on his wrists and neck before he departed for the back room his clients were currently occupying.

* * *

Lucifer and his brothers waited patiently for Mammon, the eldest running different scenarios of how to punish his idiot of a brother in his mind. While these wicked thoughts filled his mind, they were thrown out the window at the sight of Mammon entering the dimly lit room the six of them were occupying.

Mammon’s eyebrows raised as he took in the familiar faces of his brothers. His mind stopped processing and his mouth fell open in both shock and embarrassment. He never wanted his brothers to find out about his side hustle as a pole dancer, but it looked like the cat was out of the bag.

“I never knew you were so talented!” Asmo, of course, was the first to break the awkward silence that filled the room. If it weren’t for his willingness to speak, the seven of them would have undoubtedly sat there in utter silence until Mammon’s time with them was up.

“It’s uhh…nothin’ really…” Mammon mumbled out, his tanned cheeks heating up from the compliment. One of his hands came up to toy with the strands of hair that fell on his forehead out of mortification.

“Nothing? Your moves were so good! And the way you teased the crowd! Don’t even get me started on that ass…” Asmo’s words were sultry as he complimented his older brother, his voice dipping a bit lower than necessary.

“Mmm it was quite impressive…” Satan’s agreement along with the hum of agreement from the rest of his brothers only furthered Mammon’s ever-growing blush.

“Did you guys rent a room just to embarrass me, huh?” Mammon growled, unable to maintain eye contact with any of his brothers once he met Lucifer’s gaze.

It was odd, but also not that Lucifer was as quiet as he was. When Mammon had first seen the demon, he’d mentally prepared himself for the sound of yelling and the punishment that would soon ensue. But no, Lucifer simply sat on the plush velvet couch, his attention more so on the glass of Demonus in his hand than anything else. He’d silently agreed with his brothers’ compliments as they flocked around Mammon and showered him in questions.

In an almost threatening way, Lucifer finally gulped down the last of the amber liquid in his glass and stood to his full height before approaching his brothers. The five surrounding Mammon immediately parted and grew silent at their older brother’s presence. Lucifer eyed Mammon silently, his eyes scanning over his scantily dressed brother. Asmo was correct in his assessment of Mammon’s actions and, as much Lucifer didn’t want to admit it, his little show turned the archdemon on.

Feeling emboldened by the Demonus, Lucifer took Mammon’s chin in his hand turned the demon’s head to allow their eyes to meet. A beat passed and the room fell silent, the other five beings were holding their breath in anticipation of what exactly Lucifer was going to do and none of them were prepared for what he did do.

Lucifer surged forward, his lips connecting to Mammon’s. The action in and of itself pulled a squeak from Mammon and a gasp from the other parties observing. Mammon eventually gave in to Lucifer’s lips against his own and kissed his older brother with just as much vigor, their teeth and tongues clashing. Asmo looked to each of his brothers before a wicked grin graced his features. The Avatar of Lust approaching Mammon from behind to pepper open mouthed kisses along the expanse of the back of his neck. Needy whimpers left Mammon’s throat and he felt himself being consumed by both Asmo and Lucifer before he felt another mouth gum at his shoulder.

Beel had joined the trio in showering Mammon in their affections and Belphie joined soon after as well. Satan and Levi, however, still stood awkwardly off to the side. They looked between the scene in front of them and each other, eyes locked in a silent conversation of whether they should join or not. Their silent questions were answered when Asmo beckoned the pair over to him.

“You two take his neck…I have a special plan for our dear brother…” Asmo slunk to his knees, his hands tracing the many lines of Mammon’s toned body as he went. The honey-haired demon wound his way to kneel in front of both of Lucifer and Mammon, his shoulders pushing his two older brothers apart slightly.

Satan and Levi came up behind Mammon to take Asmo’s place, their lips sealing to either side of his neck to tease the demon’s smooth skin. While Satan’s movements were surer and more calculated while Levi’s were much shyer and more reserved as he nipped and licked at Mammon’s neck. Both sensations, while pleasurable in their own right, combined to further heightened the different sensations felt. From Beel’s teeth digging into his shoulder closely followed by the demon laving his tongue over the fresh wound to Belphie’s lazy licks and nibbles, Mammon was quickly discovering just how truly each of his brothers were when it came to the appetites of the flesh.

Speaking of appetites of the flesh, Asmo had successfully anchored himself between Lucifer and Mammon and was working quickly to rid Mammon of his corset leotard. Thin, nimble fingers moved quickly to undo clip after clip until the offending black item fell to the ground to leave Mammon in just his fishnets, black stilettos, sunglasses, and bunny accoutrements.

At the sound of Asmo’s wolf whistle, Mammon felt his cheeks dust an even darker shade of red. The sound caused Lucifer to pull back to see just what exactly had pulled such a reaction from the Avatar of Lust himself. The brother’s treatment of Mammon had obviously been affecting him as the front of his fishnets were straining to contain his very obvious erection. The crisscross lines of the tights cut into the girth of Mammon’s cock and the demon let out an embarrassed whine at the attention he was receiving.

Asmo’s fingertips barely grazed over Mammon’s shaft as he marveled at just how turned on and ready his brother was already. The fourth borne looped his fingers through the holes in the tights to snap the material against Mammon’s skin, the action pulling a silent hiss from the demon. Lucifer’s chuckle at Mammon’s reaction sent a shiver of excitement down every brother’s spine and they all exchange quick glances before resuming their work on Mammon.

Lucifer had long since abandoned Mammon’s lips in favor of peppering his collar bones and pecs in wet, teasing licks. The Morningstar would get close to giving Mammon’s nipples attention before he’d shy away to pay attention to a different section of heated skin. The constant teasing from each of his brothers was slowly driving Mammon inside and he could feel his cock throb and jump at every one of their movements. If it weren’t for Asmo’s tongue licking up the glob of precum that gathered at his tip, Mammon would’ve thought they were content simply driving him insane.

The feeling of Asmo’s warm, dexterous tongue dipping into the slit at the head of his cock drove Mammon to twitch and writhing. His eyes met Lucifer’s and he gave his older brother a pleading look. At the same time, Satan was also losing his patience. The blond demon ran his hands down the contours of Mammon’s back, feeling from his shoulder blades to the small of his back before stopping to knead at the flesh of Mammon’s ass. Green nails dug into the supple meat of Mammon’s cheeks and brought out a whine from deep inside the Avatar of Greed’s chest. When his fingertips brushed against the fluff of the tail plug Mammon was fitted with, Satan’s movements stopped, and he’d pulled away to see what exactly the soft material he felt was.

“What’s this dear brother? Were you expecting us?” Satan questioned with a wicked grin as he gave the plug a little tug. The feeling drew a drawn-out moan from Mammon from both pleasure and shame.

Levi stopped much as Satan had to see what exactly he was talking about. When the sea demon eyed the bunny tail, he felt a pang of arousal shoot through his core. His eyes widened and it was as if a dam broke inside the normally shy demon. He’d resumed his efforts on Mammon’s skin, but they were much more aggressive and needy from the added knowledge of Mammon’s x-rated accessory.

“I-it’s not that…my act…” Mammon gritted out. Between Asmo laving at the head of his dick and Satan pulling at the toy inside him, he felt like he was going to burst already.

“You don’t have to lie to us, we know you want it…” Belphie mumbled out, his lips brushing teasingly against the muscle of Mammon’s bicep.

On the opposite side of him, Beel was beginning to lose his patience. His horns had sprouted from the crown of his head and his actions had gotten much rougher. Beel’s teeth dug deeper into Mammon’s skin, causing little beads of blood to surface to which the demon would immediately lick them away. The little hisses of pleasured pain only seemed to spur the Avatar of Gluttony further and the demon found himself grinding the meat of his impressive erection into Mammon’s thigh.

Lucifer’s crimson gaze flicked up to watch Mammon’s expression flip between the two different feelings before he sealed his lips over one of the demon’s hardened nipples. Mammon let out a little yowl from all the different sensations he was feeling, and his erection was leaking plentiful amounts of precum.

* * *

If it hadn’t been for both Beel’s and Lucifer’s impatience, Mammon was sure that his brothers would be fit to tease him for the hour they had with him and leave him to suffer for the rest of the night. But thankfully, both were more than willing to take things further. Mammon was unsure of the events that led to the position he was in now, draped over the back of the couch with Belphie’s cock down his throat with Beel thrusting into him wildly. Beel hadn’t been gentle with Mammon when he’d moved him into his current position.

Beel had ultimately lost control and drug Mammon to the couch. He’d ignored Mammon’s protests and instead bent him over the crushed velvet couch. Using an unnecessary amount of his strength, Beel had ripped a perfect hole in the back of Mammon’s fishnets and pulled at the plug that stretched his brother open. It was a good thing it had already prepped Mammon because Beel was much too impatient at this point to care about prepping him. Tossing the toy to the side, Beel had taken his hardened length from his trousers and spit in his hand and onto Mammon’s hole to offer some sense of lubrication before inserting himself into his brother’s tight heat.

Mammon felt as though the air had been punched from his lungs when Beel thrust into him for the first time. His head dropped to rest against the back cushion of the couch while Beel started his ferocious pace. Similar to his twin’s impatience, Belphie took Mammon’s position as free real estate and approached his older brother. The youngest of the brothers wound a free hand into Mammon’s messy white hair and guided his mouth to take his cock.

Mammon’s grunts and groans had been quieted by Belphie’s length and he looked to the youngest as he thrust in and out of his throat almost as wildly as Beel. Being used in such a way and the friction from his cock being forced to rub against the plush back of the couch caused Mammon enough pleasure to the point that it was almost painful.

“Fuck…were you meant to take cock? Shit…you’re such a fucking slut…” Belphie drawled out, his head tilting back slightly as he felt Mammon’s throat tighten around the tip of his cock.

At Belphie’s demeaning words, Mammon couldn’t help but clench around Beel’s cock, the words going straight to his own as he felt his orgasm approaching. Long lost for words, the Avatar of Gluttony simply let out a feral growl and pounded harder into his older brother’s hole. It was enough to make Mammon cum all over the back of the couch and clench around Beel even more to help drive the demon further into madness. Beel’s nails dug into the skin of Mammon’s hips as he continued to thrust through the demon’s orgasm. Draping his body over Mammon’s, Beel growled into his brother’s ear and whispered quiet praises of how well he was taking his cock and just how good he felt.

If Beel had thought Mammon tightened up after Belphie spoke down to him, praising the demon brought things to a whole other level. Beel felt like Mammon was going to cut off the circulation to his dick with how strong Mammon’s hole was gripping him. The feeling had been enough to push Beel over the edge and the archdemon came deep inside Mammon with a deep roar, his cum painting the inside of Mammon’s entrance white. The feeling of being filled so thoroughly pulled a whimper from Mammon and he couldn’t help but push his hips back into Beel’s to try and milk the demon for all he was worth.

“Oh? Does Bunny like that?” Satan whispered in Mammon’s ear, his voice dropping an octave, the sound resonating in Mammon’s head as he tried to focus on the words being spoken to him. “You want to be stuffed full and bred like a common whore don’t you Bunny?”

Satan’s sinful words in combination with Belphie and Beel still rutting into Mammon pulled a pathetic noise from the demon. His eyes watered from Belphie’s ministrations and part of him hoped that his brother would cum soon but the other part of him wished for the sensation to last forever. Mammon’s body language told Satan all he needed to know, and the Avatar of Wrath let out a dark chuckle. This was never a good sign, no matter the situation.

Once Beel had removed his now softened cock from Mammon’s entrance, Satan was not far behind. With Beel’s spit combined with his cum, Satan was easily able to slide into Mammon’s already overly sensitive hole. Satan couldn’t the low groan that bubbled out from his throat at just how tight and warm Mammon felt. When Satan was fully seated inside Mammon, the blond grabbed Mammon by the waist band of his fishnets, the demon’s knuckles turning white from just how tightly he was holding on, and began to thrust as if his life depended on it. Each of Satan’s thrusts landed dead on Mammon’s thrusts with scary accuracy and the demon on the receiving end felt his cock spring back to life from the pleasure.

“F-fuck…” Belphie stuttered, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he felt his end nearing. The youngest got in a couple more deep thrusts into Mammon’s throat before he came with a gasp. His fingernails dug into Mammon’s scalp, tugging at his hair in order to get his cock as deep down Mammon’s throat as he could manage before pushing the demon off him as if he were burned.

Mammon swallowed every bit of Belphie’s cum as he could and what he couldn’t manage fell onto the cushion below him, forever staining the crushed velvet material. The white-haired demon gasped and sputtered for air, his breaths coming out in hot puffs as Satan continued to fuck him at an incredible pace.

“That’s it Bunny…you like taking your brothers’ cum don’t you? Bet you wish Belphie came in your ass huh? Filled up that hole even more to breed you like the little bitch in heat you are huh?” Satan’s words did little to permeate the fog that covered Mammon’s mind, his head swimming in pleasure as Satan rammed into his g-spot over and over again.

Mammon not answering his questions pushed Satan over the edge of no return. A loud crack sounded in the room as Satan brought his hand down against one of Mammon’s ass cheeks. The pain caused the demon below him to throw his head back and cry out in pain before resting against the couch once more with a whimper.

“I asked you a question didn’t I slut?”

“Ahh y-yes Master! Pl-please breed me! Fucking fill me till I burst!” Mammon’s words came out strained as he still felt where Satan had just spanked him.

“Oh fuck yeah, that’s what I like to hear Bunny! … Asmo, stuff his mouth…” Satan nodded his head toward his younger brother. He’d been patiently watching the scene in front of him but getting the opportunity to fill up Mammon’s throat excited him to no end.

The Avatar of Lust skipped to the unoccupied space in front of Mammon and gave his erection a few tugs before pressing the tip of it to his older brother’s lips. Mammon’s tongue poked out to lick at the bead of precum that was steadily forming at the tip of Asmo’s cock. Asmo let out a little whine at the feeling, his cock already sensitive from the show Beel, Belphie, and Satan put on with Mammon. Asmo shakily brought a hand up to run through Mammon’s hair, his dual colored nails digging into the demon’s scalp to draw another low moan from him.

If it weren’t for Satan’s efforts, Asmo would’ve liked to savor the moment a little longer but a rough thrust from the demon pushed Mammon forward to engulf the length of Asmo’s length. The fifth born let out a breathy moan at the feeling of Mammon’s mouth on him and began to lose himself in the pleasure. His once caring demeanor faded away and Satan’s wrath clouded Asmo’s senses. Asmo tightened his grip on Mammon’s locks and used the new leverage to bob Mammon up and down the length of his cock.

The different sensations were once again becoming too much for Mammon and Satan was not far behind him. Mammon found himself pushing his hips back into Satan’s measured thrusts, the action pulling a chuckle from Satan at just how needy his older brother was.

“You gonna…fuck…gonna cum for me Bunny?” Satan panted out, his thrusts starting to slow down as he basked in the way Mammon’s hole was squeezing his cock. He’d opted to insert his whole length in order to get the full effect of just how tight his older brother after having taken Beel.

Mammon could only nod his head wildly and whimper, tears threatening to spill to his eyes every time Asmo thrust the entirety of his length down his throat. Satan’s grip on the waistband of Mammon’s fishnets tightened and he mumbled just how good Mammon felt to himself before resuming his once wild pace. He rutted into Mammon a few times before the spring inside him snapped and Satan came. Satan seated himself fully inside Mammon’s further ruined entrance, his cum mixing with the remnants of Beel’s.

Satan’s orgasm triggered Mammon’s and he was cumming for the second time that night. Once more, his cum spurted against the back of the couch and Mammon groaned and whined against Asmo’s cock, the length cutting off his airflow to further intensify his earthshattering orgasm. His cock throbbed in both pain and pleasure from not getting a break in between powerful orgasms. The demon saw little black spots and tried to pull off Asmo’s cock, but it was too late and Asmo tipped over the edge himself.

Giving no signals other than high-pitched whimpers and moans, Asmo thrust the length of his dick down Mammon’s throat to ensure not a drop of his precious cum would be wasted. Mammon’s nose brushed against the space above the base of Asmo’s erection, his quick breaths ticking the skin there as he struggled to breath.

“That’s it baby…take it all…fuck that’s it…” Asmo cooed to Mammon, his nails brushing the mess he made of Mammon’s bangs as he held his brother in place. “You look so beautiful like this…” Asmo’s words were filled with reverence as he watched Mammon swallow the entirety of his cum before pulling out of the demon’s throat to let him breathe.

Mammon gasped for air, his throat burning from overuse as he struggled to catch his breath. He hung his head and grabbed at the couch for purchased as he felt Satan pull out of his entrance followed by the feeling of cum dripping from his entrance and down his balls to pool underneath him. Both Asmo and Satan whispered sweet nothings to Mammon as he struggled not to blackout right then and there.

“I-is it my t-turn?” Levi’s words were nervous as he watched the scene in front of him. Out of his brothers, he was the least experienced, but the demon was tired of sitting around and watching.

“Oh Levi…of course you get a turn honey,” Asmo giggled to his older brother, his hand rubbing at the small of his back. Though the touch made Levi slightly uncomfortable, given the current environment, he’d barely flinched at the contact.

“O-okay…”

Levi blushed wildly as he approached Mammon. He eyed Mammon’s heaving body and felt his cock throb at the thought of his cum mixing with his brothers’. The demon gave his length a few strokes with his palm before nudging the tip at Mammon’s sensitive entrance. A blush bloomed on Levi’s cheeks as he inserted himself into Mammon, his navy-blue bangs falling into his eyes as he lowered his head to concentrate on holding off cumming after only just one stroke. When he was fully seated inside Mammon, Levi let out a shaky breath at the little noises he made and just how warm he was.

Mammon felt his knees buckle and his body go slack when Levi began his sloppy pace. With every thrust, Mammon’s limp body was pushed forward, the action rubbing his painfully sensitive skin against the plush fabric of the couch. The velvet was wet and sticky from the copious amount of bodily fluids that made their way onto the textile, no doubt ensuring the smell of sex would permeate from the piece of furniture for hundreds of years to come. Mammon could care less at the moment.

He was consumed by the very different feeling of Levi’s inexperience thrusts. The demon’s cockhead would barely brush against his prostate one thrust and then hit the spot dead on to keep Mammon guessing which thrust would be more pleasurable than the last. To Mammon, the experience ended all too quickly as Levi came shortly after he’d started fucking into Mammon. The third born gripped onto the meat of Mammon’s hips, his nails digging crescent shaped marks into the skin there as he hunched over his brother’s body and released deep inside him. Another little whimper left Mammon, his cock bobbing as it throbbed wildly for yet another release. Though his time with Levi was short, it had gotten Mammon worked up and hard enough to want a third orgasm.

Lucifer was his only hope at this point. Levi pulled out of Mammon with a satisfied sigh and blushed at the sight of his cum dripping from the further abused hole before him to join the puddle of his brothers’ cum on the hardwood floor. He’d mumbled a little apology about his performance, but Levi was too lost in his afterglow to actually mean it. The Avatar of Envy stepped away to allow the final contender their turn.

Lucifer approached Mammon the way a predator would a wounded animal. The eldest circled around the being that proved to be the ever-growing thorn in his side, his hand making a show of stroking his impressive length. Mammon’s blue eyes tracked Lucifer as he circled him, fear, anticipation, and arousal all spiking inside the demon at his brother’s threatening aura. Carefully, Lucifer traced a finger down the expanse of Mammon’s spine, the action pulling a shiver and a low, needy moan from the demon. Lucifer simply tsked at how pathetic his brother was acting.

“Only takes a few cocks to reduce you to a common whore doesn’t it?” Lucifer spoke threateningly to Mammon. His bare hands smoothed over the expanse of Mammon’s thighs as Lucifer took in the sight of his sexed-out brother.

“…please…” Mammon whispered, his head resting against his arm as he stuck his ass out to Lucifer.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you whore…”

“Please! Lucifer please!” Mammon begged, his voice hoarse from overuse and all the rough treatment he’d endured thus far. “Fuck me…stuff me full…please use me…!” He babbled and babbled, his words causing Lucifer to lose his patience until Lucifer thrust into him roughly.

“By Diavolo…three cocks and you’re still so tight…” Lucifer breathed out. His dick throbbed in anticipation as he waited a moment to fully adjust to the feeling of Mammon’s hole gripping him so nicely.

_“Please Sir…”_

As if a dam broke inside Lucifer, he let out a low growl and began wildly bucking into Mammon. The sudden shift in pace caused Mammon’s eyes to bug out of his head as he held onto the couch for dear life. Mammon pushed his hips back into every one of Lucifer’s thrusts, greedy, as his title entails, for all the pleasure he could get. Just as Satan had done, Lucifer held onto the waistband of Mammon’s fishnets, the once tight elastic now stretched and ruined from all the pulling it’s had to endure.

“Fucking slut…you’re only good for one thing and it’s taking cock…” Though Lucifer’s words were more meant for himself, they affected Mammon more than he would care to admit.

Letting out low groans and silent moans, Lucifer’s pace slowed down once more to keep from cumming too fast. He could feel Mammon’s orgasm approaching and could hear just how anxious he was to cum for a third time based on the whine that left his lips at the decrease in pace. The knowledge only served to fuel Lucifer’s ego as he gave shallow thrusts into Mammon.

“Sir…no more teasing…just do it!”

_“Your wish is my command…”_

With that, Lucifer resumed his breakneck thrusts. Mammon was once again moaning at the top of his lungs as Lucifer rammed into him over and over again. He felt the spring coil and coil and coil inside his lower gut, threatening to snap at any moment. But alas, Mammon found it difficult to cum for a third time untouched, even with Lucifer jamming the head of his dick into Mammon’s prostate every thrust. Mammon was just about to ask for a little help from his older when Lucifer, as if reading his mind, reached a hand under them and began to stroke Mammon’s weeping cock in time with his thrusts.

That was the final straw. Not even two strokes in, Mammon was cumming with a silent scream, his entire body shuddering from just how intense and powerful his third orgasm was. He was too spent to offer more than one spurt of cum before his body limped and bucked with each of Lucifer’s thrusts.

“Fucking hell…take it…take it…TAKE IT…!” Lucifer shouted as he came hard inside of his brother. Spurt after spurt of thick semen coated Mammon’s walls for the final time and the two demons rode out their orgasms and afterglows.

Waiting until his cock stopped throbbing and softened, Lucifer pulled out of Mammon to admire their handiwork. Mammon gave a cry and a gasp at the feeling, his body too boneless to actually do anything about it. A thick glob of cum dribbled from Mammon’s entrance and Lucifer smirked at the substance that defiled his brother further. In the back of his mind, Lucifer thought Mammon should sneak out more often if this were to be the end result. The sound of the door to the room they rented opening pulled each of the brothers minus Mammon from their thoughts and their attention was shifted to the door.

“Well gentlemen! Times…up…” The hostess was shocked at the sight before. The seven Demon Lords of the Devildom all in various stages of undress and Mammon fucked senseless at the center of the circle caused her mouth to drop to the floor.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the woman and walked over to the other side of the room where his pants had been neatly folded. Digging in his back pocket, the Morningstar pulled out the biggest wad of Grimm she’d ever seen and tossed it her way.

“This should cover the damages and Mammon inability to finish his shift. We’ll be taking him back now since I’m sure he can barely walk let alone swing on a pole.”

The hostess watched dumbfounded as the six of them walked past her to leave, Beel carrying Mammon in his arms as they went. The night was truly full of firsts for the club.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a discord, so if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general, feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx
> 
> |
> 
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
